Fated Destiny Voltron Fanfiction (KeithOC)
by GenesisWildfire
Summary: Gen Mcclain is a young 16 year old girl with a bold, playful and very sarcastic personality. A bit strange to some people who meet her. Gen is the best friend of a boy named Pidge, eating buddy of Hunk and the semi cooler baby cousin of Lance Mcclain. And she has a crush on Keith. What happens when she becomes a paladin of Voltron?


_"Allura, are you sure about this?"_

 _A voice asked from behind the tall, white_ _haired girl. The older girl turned to the younger with a smile, blue eyes twinkling in amusement as they focused on her younger female bodyguard._

 _"Of course I am, Koriand'r." Allura smirks playfully. "It is just a varga and a half away."_

 _The younger girl, Koriand'r, pouted as she and her princess entered a large chamber that was mainly white with silver and glowing blue detailing. The floor was a silvery-blue hard marble with a small blue diamond patterns. A small seating area was off to the right with a mini kitchen, a couple feet away was a small locker room with a mini bathroom. On the other side of the room was a small weaponry area and training area that had just been installed a little while ago by the young guard's father, Aslan, aka the king's own personal bodyguard._

 _But the thing that was the most eye catching was the gigantic metal lion that sat in the middle of the room, it's yellow eyes glowing. It was white and silver armor and glowing blue details._

 _Koriand'r smiled up at it as she noticed the slight tilt of its head, indicating that it detected her before she frowned and glanced at the princess,_ _"Princess, I do not think that this is a good idea. I mean, my father will freak out if he comes in to find his lion missing."_

 _"Do not worry." Allura giggled. "My father had everything covered. He sent your father out with Coran to the other side of Altea to try and find some "rare" crystal. Besides, the white lion has taken a liking to you hence the reason both you and your father can pilot it."_

 _Koriand'r just huffed and dramatically flipped her golden collarbone length hair; "I still do not understand why we must take the white lion, there are plenty other ships we can take. Besides... After what happened with Zarkon, I... I don't think it'd be wise to–"_

 _"–I know. But father said that this might be able to cheer everyone up after..." Allura trailed off as she stopped in front of the lion, quickly changing the subject. "Taking this will be quicker. Plus, I haven't seen the inside of white yet."_

 _Koriand'r just gave an unimpressed face as she stopped in front of the white lion. She still wasn't so sure about this, especially since she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. And it wasn't the "oh, you're going to cut yourself" type of feeling either... Letting out a sigh, Koriand'r glanced at the chamber that held a armored suit._

 _"Fine... But if something happens–"_

 _"–Nothing will happen." Allura grins as she watched the golden hair girl sigh in defeat, Koriand'r's purple-blue eyes fluttering between the suit, lion and her friend._

 _"Ugh! Fine! But only because it's needed for a special occasion." Koriand'r walked over, taking it out before leaving to change where she paused at the door. "But in case something **does** happen, just know I'm blaming you."_

 _When Koriand'r returned she froze upon seeing the troubled expression on the young princess's face. Frowning, the young 15 year old strode across the room until she came to a halt by her friend. "Allura? Is something wrong?"_

 _Allura just stood there, eyes slightly widened before her head snapped up with a gasp. "... Something is wrong."_

 _"What? What do you mean, Allura?" Koriand'r asked but the princess didn't answer as she bolted towards the doors in a hurry. "Allura!"_

 _Kori was about to chase after her when she remembered that she was still wearing the suit. Seeing as the princess has done this before, the golden haired Altean figured that it mustn't be something important. So, ignoring the part of her that screamed to go and see what was wrong, she trudged back towards the locker room to change._

 **oOo**

 _After what seemed like hours later, Koriand'r found herself standing in front of the glass of the chamber that held her suit. It almost matched her father's, just much more feminine in design, even the helmet was different. It was made for her a little while after it was discovered that Koriand'r herself could also pilot the white lion._

 _You see, her father had gotten hurt on a mission. In a deep coma like state with no signs of waking up anytime soon and since the universe was in need of Voltron, the other Paladins had to find a new one to fly white. Sadly, the white lion didn't like anyone else, not letting anyone through it's barrier of light. The Paladins were starting to lose hope until a very curious girl went gallivanting into white's hanger and decided to take it for a joyride._

 _She had no problem getting in seeing as she's been sneaking into the lion at night, ever since she learned where the hanger was located. The white lion, strangely enough, had seemed to take a liking towards the girl hence allowing her near. Anyways, you can imagine how surprised everyone else was when they looked out of the castles large window and saw the lion flying about._

 _After, that Koriand'r had been the Paladin of the white lion, becoming backup when her father woke up and took position again. And once again everyone shocked to learn that white allowed both to fly it._

 _No one knew why._

 _With a sigh, Koriand'r snapped out of her thoughts and sighed once again for the eighty billionth time, eyes focusing on her reflection. She had dark skin like Allura did and purple-blue eyes like her father. Though, she did have the same bright yellow (or gold as she preferred) hair as her late mother, cut short instead of long like most women on Altea. She had purple Altean markings, much like her mother's._

 _Actually, she pretty much looked like a carbon copy of her mother – same curvy figure, facial shape, short figure, hair and skin coloring as well as markings, and the same 'unique' personality. She did, however, get her love for weapons and fighting from her father._

 _The sound of a boom and shake of the castle had her gasping and looking up. At another boom and shake did she react, racing towards the door. "Allura!"_

 _Koriand'r raced as quickly as possible, searching for her. The booms and shaking increased, making it a bit hard to run straight without falling flat on her face. The smell of smoke filled her nose indicating a fire was somewhere. The sounds of sowrds clashing and blaster guns blasting met her delicate pointed ears causing her to speed up and fly through the doors where she skid to a halt, eyes widening._

 _"What in Voltron's bloody name is going on?!" She shrieked._

 _Galran soldiers were fighting Altean's, ships blasting outside destroying everything from what little she could see from the windows. The sky was darkened with smoke and if one listened closely you could hear the screams of her people. Though confusion and questions flooded her mind, anger over took everything in her being and with one quick movement, her sword was in her hand and slashing a Galran soldier._

 _"What the-?!" Kori paused for a moment as she glanced up, five streaks of color shot from the castle and in different directions, leaving the planet. Her enlarging as she realized that the lights were the lions._

 _The battle went on for hours, more Galra ships arrived and started picking up soldiers as the warriors of her world were nearly gone. All the guards who were once inside now found themselves outside fighting for their lives instead of trying to defend the castle. Koriand'r felt tears grow in her eyes as her people got cut down left and right before her eyes. She worried for her father. For Allura, Coran and the king. She hadn't seen either of them when she fought inside which is why she came out here, hoping that she would find them but instead she was met with everyone being slaughtered._

 _"Ha-ahaa!" The battle cry left her lips as she shoved her blade through her enemy, bringing up a leg to kick another as she yanked her sword out and stabbed someone else. Kicking someone off the bridge, Koriand'r felt her eyes widen as she peered down and saw her father fighting alongside the king, their opponent was—_

 _"Zarkon?!" She gasped. "But how? He was de–NOO!"_

 _The shrill scream ripped from her throat as she watched king Alfor fall flat, his blood forming around him in a pool of crimson. Her father, who was distracted by her scream and the death of his friend, didn't have time to react as he too met his fate by the blade of Zarkon._

 _Time seemed to slow as another scream left the girl as she fell to her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks as she reached out for her father. The two locked eyes as he sank to his own knees, a small smile formed on his lips as if to reassure her before dulling out. Zarkon wasted no time in pulling out his sword and kicking Aslan's body away like it was filthy garbage._

 _A chill ran down Koriand'r's spine as Zarkon's glowing eyes, now a scary shade of violet, peered into herd. Kori felt her breathing slowly increase as anger bubbled up. Lips pulled back in a snarl as she fixed her icy gaze on her father's murderer. Time sped up once more as her fingers curled around her sword and with a cry of rage she lunged forward._

 _"DIE ZARKON!"_

* * *

"Gahh!"

A 15 year old girl bolted up in her bed at the sound of loud beeping that came from the small device on her nightstand. Glancing over, the girl hissed and grabbed the alarm clock in disbelief. "The hell?! It's to freaking early to be up!"

Her blue eyes narrowed in a glare as she peered down at the bold letter's printed on the screen: **4:00 AM**. Yeah, way to early for an one but a idiot to be up. With a roll of her eyes, the platinum blonde tossed it away carelessly before falling back into her pillows with a groan.

"Stupid alarm clock, waking me up in the middle of my dream." She frowned. Furrowing her eyebrows she tried to recall what she was dreaming about. But no matter how hard she thought, it was only replaced with fuzziness. She could only remember a female voice screaming a name with hatered and murder intent. "Who in the anime god's name is Zarkon? Ah, whatever."

Placing a arm over her eyes she let out a sigh and tried to drift back asleep. After a few minutes she was close to it when she suddenly bolted up. Turning her head towards the door, she listened closely, a grin speed across her rosey lips as she picked up the light trending of feet that soon pasted her door. In a matter of seconds the girl was up and out the door, not bothering to even close it.

Inside their rooms, many students and teachers alike sighed in unison as a loud squeal and yelp could be heard.

 **" _KEITH~! 3"_**

 **"Wha— GAHHH!"**


End file.
